List of Extinctioners characters
The Extinctioners is a science fiction, action and adventure comic book that uses anthropomorphic animals as its main characters. After the first six issues of Extinctioners, two groups were formed; The Extinctioners and the Solar Foxes. Following is a list of the main characters in the series. The Extinctioners Alleycat Katherine Fela (also known as Alleycat) is a character in the Extinctioners comic book series. Little did Katherine Fela know that on her 16th cycle (which is equivalent to 18 human years) her life would be forever changed. While returning home from a date with her pre-mate (boyfriend) Maxwell Manx, Katherine was attacked by a monstrous robot, called an Omega Hunter, bent on either capturing her or killing her. Upon instructions from Maxwell, Katherine fled in hopes of escape, but ended up trapping herself in a dead end alley. Cornered, Katherine was confronted by another Hunter unit and was ordered to surrender. When she failed to comply fast enough, the Hunter fired on her, but to her surprise she was untouched. Fortunately, she was saved by a band of vulpins called the Solar Foxes, who promised to return her home safely. However, she soon discovered that the Hunters had also paid her home a visit. Later she joined with the Solar Foxes in their quest to find the legendary phoenix and in hopes of finding her missing family member. According to the comic's creator, Alleycat is perhaps the oldest member of the Extinctioners. Her influences are obvious, but she's her own individual. Her personality has developed over time to be a strong female, who'd much rather live a normal life than play the role of hero. And her powers may seem rather ordinary, but as she learns how to use them, there will be some interesting developments and twists in just what she can really do, and it goes far beyond just being able to walk through walls. Alleycat's powers are comparable to those of Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) of the X-Men. Copycat Maxwell Manx (aka Copycat) is a character in the Extinctioners comic book series. It was the birthday of his pre-mate (girlfriend), Katherine Fela, and they had just come from a date at the movies. With plans of celebrating on his mind, among other things, all seemed to be going just as planned for Maxwell that evening, that is until they came. Out of nowhere a giant robot appeared with the intent on capturing Katherine. In an effort of heroism, Max tried to divert the robot's attention away from Kat and onto himself long enough for her to escape. Little did he know that he too possessed that special quality in his genes that the robot had originally come after Kat for. He was captured and was turned into a mindless slave against his will by his alien captors. Eventually, he would be freed of the alien's control by Katherine and Scarlet Starfox, and used his now awakened powers of self duplication to help free the prisoners of the alien slave camp. Not much has been revealed about Max's personal life yet, but whatever may have happened it must have been a difficult one. Max, while not always aware that he had powers, suspected there was something special about him when, as a kitten, he often played with what he though was his imaginary twin. Max's powers allow him to create energy based duplicates of himself that, for all purposes are exact copies of himself, from physical appearance to personality. The only difference is that his Dupes can't create duplicates themselves. They also lack the ability to sustain themselves for long periods of time, once their energy runs out they disappear. Max can create a total of 8 copies (i.e. nine lives) and they lack the ability to reproduce (naturally). The original Max experiences what the others experience in a somewhat dream-like state (like seeing images in your head when you close your eyes). He can also mentally "take control" of his doubles, though usually they run on their own thinking instinctively. Using his powers causes Max to have to eat a lot, since the clones run on his body's energy. He must maintain enough calories to properly maintain his power, but this also means he doesn't gain a great deal of weight since he burns it off so quickly. Max doesn't know what would happen if one of his doubles were killed, and he doesn't want to find out...http://www.geocities.com/extinctioners/profile_copycat.html Forcewave Walice Weazel (also known as Forcewave) is a character in Extinctioners. Jacob WhiteEye Jacob WhiteEye (also known as Micro) is a character in Extinctioners. He appeared in shadow in Extinctioners volume 2, issue 1. His first full appearance was in Extinctioners volume 2, issue 3: "Countdown to Extinction" Part 4. The story and pencils were by Shawntae Howard, inks by Sara Palmer, and lettering by Carole Curtis and Fender.Extinctioners Volume 2, Issue 3. Shanda Fantasy Arts, 1999. Physically Jacob has the body of a mature rodentian, mentally he's a genius, but emotionally he is often very much like a child. Shy and seeking approval, Jacob is determined to prove his worth to the rest of his team mates. His origins are blurred. The result of direct genetic mutation and engineering by the alien invaders, Jacob was created for the sole purpose of being one of many ship tech mice. A biochip was inserted into his brain to help increase his mental capacity, but it also allowed him to gain access to latent powers. Now Jacob is able to increase and decrease his mass and size at will. And while he prefers to remain the size of a normal mouse, he can grow as big as skyscrapers or as small as the eye of a needle. Now Jacob is practically a living computer, capable of processing and calculating computer information in nanoseconds. This ability allows Jacob to practically do anything with a computer. It also lends to his strong urge of curiosity and creativity. He has become quite the inventor, creating new gadgets or re-creating old ones. Due to Jacob's heightened intelligence he sees things in a rather matter of fact, black and white point of view. Often over analyzing things causes him to feel uncomfortable in normal environments and situations, thus he tends to be very shy around others. These feelings of shyness contradict his need for acceptance, which results in his doubting his abilities when forced to work and rely on others. Finally, being from Earth where humanimals are quite different, Jacob as a strong instinctive fear of felines. And while he's managed to subside those fears by living with Maxwell, Katherine Fela and Catrina Fela, he has not totally overcome them. Mindswipe Mindswipe (Cee Cee Reese) is a character in Extinctioners. Her first appearance was in Extinctioners Volume 2, Issue 1, in "Freedom" (story, pencils, and inks by Shawntae Howard; letters by Fender).Extinctioners Volume 2, Issue 1. Shanda Fantasy Arts, 1999. Living a simple life in the village of Chiar, Cee Cee lived a very sheltered and secluded life. Raised by her mother alone, her father long since abandoned them; Cee Cee learned early that life was tough. Very poor, her mother had to work hard to support and feed the both of them. But through it all nothing could break the special bond that they shared, that is until her mother suddenly took ill. It was a long and painful illness that tore Cee Cee apart, her mother was her world and she depended upon her heavily for emotional support. It was even harder on Cee Cee when her powers activated for the first time right at the moment when her mother was drawing her last breath. Cee Cee mentally experienced her mother dying and that would send her into a deep depression. It's no wonder when the Hunter robots came to her village that she didn't put up a fight. It was in the slave camp where she met Walice Weazel, a male weasel, whom she would soon fall in love with and give birth to their son, William "Billy" Weazel. But he was taken from her in the night because he had taken ill, and she was told that he later died. Later Cee Cee would be used as a Mindswiper, a telepath that 'activated' the latent powers of others, a process that would cause her great emotional and physical pain. She would soon befriend Pandora Lee and together escape their prison cells during a lackout. Eventually with Pandora and Walice, she would join Phenix in her crusade to free all of Alden from an oppressive alien influence. Shawntae Howard claims that of all of his characters, Mindswipe is by far the most entertaining to write. Her character runs deep with problems we all face in everyday life. She's got what outside observers would consider a very bad relationship, but she's blind to the fact because she just wants to feel loved. Ironically, with her powers she could pretty much do what ever it is she wants, but she's too timid to use them aggressively in such a manner. The fact that she's also an artist gives Shawn the chance to write a character that parallels himself in hobby choice.http://www.geocities.com/extinctioners/profile_mindswipe.html Pandamonium Pandora Lee (aka Pandamonium) is a character from the Extinctioners series of comic books. Born in the small village of Yukoutoki, Pandora lived a rather stable life. The daughter of the village healer, Pandora learned a lot about the healing arts from her father, who secretly taught her all he knew about natural healing techniques. By the age of 10 (12 cycles) Pandora was assisting her father on house visits. As with all female alluresens of the higher class (giant pandas were high class and red pandas were low class), Pandora was trained as a youth in the arts of self defense. This was to better help females defend themselves from the advances of unwanted males. Educational opportunities for females of both high and low class, however, were very limited. High class females, however, had more of a chance to gain somewhat of an education than lower class females. It was during a cold rainy night, at the age of 17 (19 cycles), that Pandora's life would change forever. Without warning her home was attacked by Skull Hunters, who were convinced that her bio signature registered her as being a hybrid. She witnessed the brutal death of her parents, who were killed right in front of her, and was taken back to a secret underground slave camp. Pandora would spend a whole year in the slave camp, undergoing numerous painful tests in the attempt to discover what her powers were (apparently with zero results). It was during this time she would meet Cee Cee Reese and they would soon become the closest of friends. During a black out in the camp Pandora and Cee Cee escaped their cells and would eventually team up with Redford Firefox, Phenix, Starfox, and Alleycat in the attempt to free all of the other slaves. Pandora could be considered the best friend that you'd always want on your side. She hates violence, but understands that sometimes peaceful means won't always solve a problem. She is an excellent hand to hand combatant and is versed in several armed weapon fighting styles. Phenix Phenix is a character in the Extinctioners comic book series, and the co-leader of the titular organization. Phenix is the definition of a free spirit. As a phoenix, she has to potential to live a very long life (up to 500 years or more.), which means finding something that can grab her attention for any serious amount of time isn't the easiest thing to do. She became involved with her current team mates when she was attacked and captured by aliens bent on taking control of her current protectorate, Alden. Upon being freed by Katherine Fela and Erica Starfox, she led a small band against the aliens and helped free their other captives. Now she's been adopted by her team as co-leader, which is a very new experience for her. She's never had responsibilities before, especially when her decisions can affect the lives of millions.http://www.geocities.com/extinctioners/profile_phenix.html As a past time, Phenix is a very successful fashion designer, which she does in the form of a female rabbit. Scarlet Ann Starfox Scarlet Ann Starfox (also known simply as Starfox) first appeared in Extinctioners volume 1, issue 1 (story and pencils by Shawntae Howard, inks by Malcolm Earle, and color by Eric Blumrich).Extinctioners Volume 1, Issue 1. New York: Vision Comics, 1998. Ever since she was a kit, Scarlet has held family to be the most important part of her life. Her father, a Solar Strike Force General, and her mother, an Astrologist, brought her family up in a loving and tight-knit environment. She was one of three siblings. Erica Lynn Starfox, who was given the nickname of 'Foxy' by her father, was the youngest and Travas Avery Starfox, the oldest, would be Scarlet's role model. Scarlet really looked up to her big brother, wanting to be just like him when she grew up. When he joined the Solar Strike Force, like most of the young tods did when they became of age, no one was happier for him than she was. Scarlet always loved the idea of flying and seeing her big brother achieve the chance to fly a fighter ship was like a dream come true, which she could live through him. She know when she grew up she would be a pilot too and fly just like her big brother. On her fourth birthday Travas arranged a special surprise for Scarlet. He was going to take her on a flight with him on his very own issued fighter. While giving her a tour of the hangar, where the fighters were stored, they were attacked by three felin thugs. In a struggle, Travas was fatally stabbed by one of the felins and was robbed for his paper credits. All of this while Scarlet, hiding behind one of the parked ships, watched in horror as her brother was murdered. Later it was learned that the three felins, who were only there as part of a supply shipment, managed to escape capture and thus was never brought to justice. This enraged the young Scarlet and planted a seed of hatred for felins in Scarlet's heart that would grow stronger as the years went by. Years later she would join the Solar Strike Force herself to fulfill her brother's dream to become a pilot, but that too was shattered when alien forces attacked the space station Alopex and totally destroyed it and all vulpine staff stationed there, including her parents. She managed to escape with Redford Firefox (her lover), her sister Foxy, Artica Lagopus, and Slyvester Greytail and made her way to Alden. Once there she became involved with a rescue mission to save Katherine Fela and later Phenix. She is now a standard member of the Extinctioners, though for how long depends on the plans of Red. Because of the events in her life, Scarlet has become really insecure about relationships due to losing so many loved ones to tragic events. So to cope she's built a really hard outward persona, for fear of being hurt again. While Scarlet's trust for felins is very low, she does seem to have formed a truce and mutual respect of Katherine Fela. However, those feelings don't necessarily transfer to Catrina Fela and Maxwell Manx.http://www.geocities.com/extinctioners/profile_starfox.html Umnus Nightcreeper Umnus Nightcreeper (also known as Shadowstalker) is a character in Extinctioners. He first appeared in Extinctioners volume 2, issue 3: "Countdown to Extinction" Part 4. The story and pencils were by Shawntae Howard, inks by Sara Palmer, and lettering by Carole Curtis and Fender. Umnus is from the planet called Eden, which can be considered Alden's sister planet. While enjoying a typically hot sunny day of hunting with his comrades, Eden was attacked without warning by an unknown aggressor. The Remalons tried to mount a counter offensive, but their technology was far too primitive against the onslaught of the alien Omega Hunters. Umnus himself was captured and was held as a test subject. He overheard orders to destroy the planet and all of its inhabitants. He witnessed the destruction of his home world on the view screen of his captor's ship. To add to his shame, the alien invaders shaved off his long beautiful mane, which to male Remalons is considered a sign of pride, strength, and adulthood. Umnus was rescued by Red Firefox and the other Extinctioners members and vowed to join them and help them defeat his attackers in the hope of regaining his personal pride and to reclaim the pride of his fallen people.http://www.geocities.com/extinctioners/profile_shadowstalker.html Umnus's inspiration was partially made by Nightcrawler, but he was more influenced by Spider-Man and Lockheed the Dragon. He was originally going to be a dolphin, but mutated into the being he is now. Umnus can only telewarp one individual other than himself and can produce subsonic sounds, normally used as a mating call, but it also acts like echolocation allowing him to "jump" anywhere without reappearing inside of something solid. He is also an excellent swimmer, like all Remalons, and is nocturnal by nature. Vague Catrina Fela (aka Vague) is a character in the Extinctioners comic books. Catrina Fela was the eldest kit of four, (with a fifth on the way), and was by far the wildest. Not liking the confines of authority, Catrina often found herself at odds with her parents, who she felt were trying to control her life. Also, being the oldest daughter meant she had more responsibilities because of her younger siblings and this only added fuel to the fire of her feelings of outside forces controlling her life. However, this would all change on the fateful night of the alien attack. Without warning the Fela household was attacked by soldiers, who were in search for Katherine because of her status as a hybrid. Brutally and without mercy, soldiers led by Terrorbull cut down Catrina's parents and baby sister, Cataline, in cold blood leaving her baby brother Tarens to fend for himself. Out of part desperation and part rage, Catrina attacked one of the soldiers, activating her hybrid powers of invisibility for the first time, and managed to successfully kill one of the guards before being subdued and captured. Once in the hands of the aliens, Catrina, was given the choice of either becoming one of their slaves willingly or be killed. Out of fear she chose the former and became one of the alien's Hunters (one of the alien's top humanimal lead tracking/assault teams). She would be later freed by her little sister, Katherine, of their control and joined her and the others in their fight against the invaders of Alden, but she would forever wear the facial markings of a slave. According to the character's creator, I can't take full credit for the creation of Vague alone. Vague's original concept was designed by a high school friend of mine, L. Evans, who along with myself would create animal super heroes and we'd pit them against each other with the winner taking the character. The concept of changing her look and giving her a name and history was more of my doing. I liked Vague and wanted her to be the sister of Katherine. Evans agreed and let me take the character, which I've since evolved and developed far beyond her origins. Her current look and character are all my doing (or should I say hers since, like many characters, she seems to write herself.) Vague originally wasn't even supposed to have made the Extinctioners' roster, but a certain Wolf and L!, convinced me otherwise. As to what's happening to her personality, well, you'll just have to read and wait. Warfare Warfare is a character in the Extinctioners series of comic books. Prototype Prime, Warfare was created to be the ultimate weapon in his masters' plan of reacquiring the planet of Alden. A blend of machine and flesh, he was made for the sole purpose of being a biological weapon of destruction. Constructed from the DNA of the last surviving gorilla left on the planet Earth, his creators found the process had left Warfare horrible deformed due to weak extracts of DNA. This weak blend caused Warfare to be a below average intelligence, yet surprisingly strong and dangerous creature. Fear of seeing the last elements of gorilla DNA and years of research go to waste, Warfare's masters developed a cybernetic technology that allowed them to blend flesh with machine. Dubbed psibernetics, his masters were able to create a mechanical brain that enhanced the intelligence of any creature using it by installing a highly sophisticated artificial intelligence within its host. It was hoped that if successful with Warfare, armies of easily controlled psibernetic humanimals could be created for the purpose of fighting wars and doing slave labor. That is, in theory. Warfare's psiber allows him to instantaneously process combat and survival information and develop effective counter measures. This makes him extremely difficult to defeat with the same tactic twice. His cybernetic arm allows him to generate energy based weapons, which can be used for offensive and defensive purposes. It also enhances the overall strength of his body. Warfare's overall construction, however, was not completed (as evident by the visibility of his cybernetic arm and left eye). He was promised that by obedient service and loyalty that he would be completed, but those hopes were never brought to fruition. It's not completely known whether Warfare is more organic than cybernetic and his true motives have yet to be revealed.http://www.geocities.com/extinctioners/profile_warfare.html According to the character's creator, Originally dubbed Gorilla Warfare, Warfare is one of my oldest anthro comic book characters. Created back in 1989, Warfare wasn't used much. In fact the picture to the left was the only time he was drawn for years until the idea for Extinctioners first appeared. It wasn't until the picture to the right that Warfare finally began to flesh out visually as a character with a look he would have until just recently. The Solar Foxes Artica Lagopus Artica Lagopus first appeared in Extinctioners vol. 1 issue #1, with story and pencils by Shawntae Howard, inks by Malcolm Earle, and color by Eric Blumrich. She is the weapons officer for the team, and a crack shot. She also has feelings for Red, but has to contend with Scarlet over Red's feelings. Scarlet has the obvious advantage of being Red's pre-mate of course, and when Scarlet had disappeared and Artica had to take her place in the co-pilot's seat, Red merely said, "You're only keeping that seat warm...". Artica is reported to be a bit less mature than most, but this mainly comes not only from the fact that she's the youngest of the crew, but she was also born and raised as an only child who practically got anything she wanted (which didn't quite settle well with her, as her parents were so busy with work that they rarely ever spent time with her, using gifts and such to replace their presence). Her powers consist of cryokinesis, and she can even create ice golems. During off-duty, she and Scarlet work as models for Phenix's fashion company. Erica Starfox Erica Starfox, also known as Foxy, first appeared in Extinctioners volume 1, issue 1, with story and pencils by Shawntae Howard, inks by Malcolm Earle, and color by Eric Blumrich. Erica "Foxy" Starfox is the younger sister of Scarlet Ann Starfox of the Extinctioners. Unlike her older sister, Foxy has no powers. But this lack of powers does not mean she's helpless. Foxy is a very crafty and intelligent young female, with grades that put her at the top of her class in the Solar Academy Military School. She uses her wits to solve problems rather than brawn. Foxy is a skilled astro-navigator with a savvy for technology and computers. She's also a skilled pick pocket and code breaker (skills she acquired doing things her parents would not be very happy to know about). Aside from that, she's a skilled marksman and loves weapons. She is engaged to Sly.http://www.geocities.com/extinctioners/profile_foxy.html Gin Jikitsune Gin Jikitsune is a character in Extinctioners. His outfit is set with metal bearings that would allow him lift from his own powers. His wrist gauntlets contain 3 little ball bearings each that can be magnetized and used as weapons. Personality wise, he's the shy, silent, academic type. A 1 year graduate of the academy over Red (who was a senior). Shawntae claims Gin Jikitsune was inspired by a drawing he had one night. Before he falls asleep, the first ten minutes in bed, Shawntae would run scenarios for his comic stories in his head, viewing the action like a cartoon in his mind. Often it can be free form (that means he's not mentally directing the action, it just happens) and that night, this fox with a totally black face was a member of the Solarfoxes. The following morning, while doing research on grey fox fur patterns, Shawntae came across a photo of a black fox. After doing some googling, Shawntae found out that that type of fox was a silverfox. So he did a quick design. The glasses were inspired by the character Jin from Samurai Champloo, and Shawntae figured out a power for him, one he hadn't used yet, magnetism. Redford Firefox Redford Firefox first appeared in Extinctioners volume 1, issue 1 (story and pencils by Shawntae Howard, inks by Malcolm Earle, and color by Eric Blumrich). Leader of the Solar Foxes, Red is a pyrokinetic, yet his personality is far from the traditional hot-head stereotype (Shawntae once said he was practically a boy scout). Not only is he pre-mates with Scarlet, but he's also the son of a well-respected member of the Solar Strike Force. When the attack on Alopex came, he led his crew right into the firefight but before long realized that their efforts were becoming more and more futile as the battle raged on and ordered to evacuate the station. Being the only known survivors of Alopex, the Aldenian government recently captured them and nearly had them court-martialed for desertion of their post, but offered them to go on a top-secret mission to a worm hole outside of Alden's orbit in attempt to drop the charges. Red doesn't necessarily trust his orders, but knows that it's the only way his team can stay out of prison, or worse, be turned into a living hybrid research experiment. Reggy Bryghttail Reggy Bryghttail (also known as Prophet) is a character in Extinctioners. Slyvester Greytail Slyvester Greytail (also known as Sly) first appeared in Extinctioners volume 1, issue 1 (story and pencils by Shawntae Howard, inks by Malcolm Earle, and color by Eric Blumrich). Son of Richard Greytail, Sly is also the first cousin of Redford Firefox. Sly was always a shy and quiet todd, who would often bury himself in his schoolwork and his love, starship mechanics. His studies in school were that of engineering and forensics. Sly loves a mystery be it of a technological origin or humanimal made. Sly was not born with any special powers like his cousin Red, but he is a very intelligent inventor and detective. On board the Solarfox, he is the ship's engineer. Sly is trained in Vulpin Martial arts, which is a fighting form that has a lot of leg and leaping techniques, as well as standard military hand to hand training. Like Foxy, Sly is also a good marksman; not as good as Foxy, though he'd never let her know that, but does have a vaster knowledge of the use of various weapons. He is engaged to Foxy. Vixann Blackphox Vixann Blackphox (aka Pain) is a character in Extinctioners. Vixann is a kitsune, but not in the sense most people would use the word. Shawntae Howard's kitsune, when not living in the Garden of Eden, are somewhat vampiric when it comes to their tails. Each tail a kitsune possesses grants them a different magical power/ability, but once the energy of that power is used up, the tail disappears. To acquire a tail life energy must be obtained. Normally, through natural life experience and aging, a kitsune will acquire a tail on its own, but to accelerate the process, a kitsune may steal the life energy of a member of the opposite sex to acquire a new tail. Of course, doing so will either shorten the life of the other or kill them all together. Kitsune may acquire a maximum of 9 tails but as their tail number increases, so does the amount of life energy they must either naturally obtain or steal and again, if the energy of that tails magic is used up, it disappears and they must start over again to regain it (one tail is always naturally there). Other characters Jeran Lobo Jeran Lobo first appeared in Extinctioners issue #8. The older brother of Lucas and Krystin, he tried to take over his pack by having his parents imprisoned and making an attempt on his brother's life, but failed. Omega Hunters The Omega Hunters first appeared in Extinctioners issue 1 volume 1, but were much larger. Once Shawntae Howard had access to a real skeleton, he used its design to try to make the robot more skull like in appearance while simplifying it a bit. These new versions are human sized and the design was inspired to look more skeletal. The skeleton head motif is repeated a lot in its basic design. Takemitsu SeiRyu Takemitsu SeiRyu first appeared in Extinctioners #11. He is head of the research company that backed the development of the Andorozon technology in Napaj. He's the ultimate spoiled brat who inherited his company from his father and had to work for very little in his life. While gifted with the sword in in decent shape, he lives the life of luxury with his two siamese body guards, Akema and Akera who he gets the full body protection from and then some. Terrorbull Terrorbull is a character in Extinctioners. Once a humanimal elite Tracker, Terrorbull loved bringing misery and pain to those he helped hunt down. He was a natural born bully that met his untimely death at the hands of Catrina "Vague" Fela when he murdered her family in front of her. But little did she or he know that his psionic powers, fuelled by his hate, kept his mental self alive in his blood. When Catrina was forced to drink his blood as a sign of loyalty, his essence was transferred into her body and he over time gained control of the young female. Now living as a psyche parasite, he can influenced and gain limited amounts of mental control over the body of his host and can transfer his essence through blood on blood contact. Terrorbull was ultimately defeated and extracted from the mind of Catrina and seemingly destroyed in the psychic plane by Catrina which freed Terrorbull's hold on Forcewave's body. Terrorbull is also the only character to have died twice; first in Extinctioners Volume 2 Issue 5 and then again in Extinctioners Volume 2 Issue 15. References Category:Fictional cats Category:Fictional foxes Category:Fictional mice and rats Category:Fictional wolves Category:Fictional weasels Category:Fictional pandas Category:Fictional birds Category:Fictional cattle Category:Fictional gorillas Category:Extinctioners characters Extinctioners